


Percy Jackson Parenting Challenge

by Firebird24811



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Names, Coffee, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Is obviously Annabeth/Jasons ship name, M/M, Multi, Piper & Percy 4eva, Pregnancy, Scary blonde duo, Starbucks, The best ship name, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird24811/pseuds/Firebird24811
Summary: I love babies. I love Percy Jackson. I'm also terrible at finishing stuff, so writing one-shots is my attempt to solve that last one because dang it, I want cute PJO babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Without thinking too hard, I'm going to arbitrarily assign the following ages: Percy and Annabeth are 24, Jason and Piper are 23. Piper and Annabeth are both in college still, Percy graduated already, and Jason has his bachelors and will go back for a masters soon, he's just taking a couple of years off to catch up with the whole temple thing.

"They need a name." It's Annabeth who brings up the problem yet, one afternoon, as they're enjoying a lazy day. As lazy as four demigods can be, anyway. Jason is pouring over temple designs and locations, Percy is sketching out nursery ideas, and Piper is flipping through a psychology book. Annabeth has a floor plan to her right, one of Jasons temple designs to her left, and she's currently taking a red pen to one of Pipers essays like it personally offended her. Piper is trying not to be too pissed about that. She knew what she was getting into when she handed it over to Annabeth, and it really does need the help. Piper can't write for shit.

"They have a name," Percy says lazily, doodling some fish on a section of the table, before erasing it with a muttered, "Might as well go asking for a war that way..." He starts sketching some butterflies in its place instead, and Annabeth can see the twitch Jason's developing as he watches their boyfriend scrawl on the paper, probably thinking of all the gods butterflies symbolize. "If it's a girl, Hestia Susan, if it's a boy, Thomas Robert."

"Don't forget the back-ups in case of twins," Piper chimes in, clearly paying less attention to her studying then what's going around her. Annabeth briefly considers threatening to withhold sex if Piper doesn't actually study for the upcoming exam, but pregnancy hormones are currently giving her a sex drive to rival Zeus, so that would punish Annabeth more than Piper. "June Sarah if there's a second girl, Nicholas Paul if there's a second boy." You would think with four parents, it would take longer to come up with baby names, but they actually agreed fairly quickly. It helped that they knew who the baby would be named after.

Annabeth sighs. Rather dramatically, Jason thinks. She probably isn't aware of it, though. Annabeth hates being dramatic. She especially hates all the pregnancy hormones that have caused her to have unbearable mood swings. "Not that, you two. The last name."

"Oh," Percy replies, eloquent as ever. Piper, at least, has the grace to look embarrassed.

"Well, we can't exactly name them Chase-Jackson-Grace-McClean, now can we?" Annabeth looks at her boyfriends and girlfriend, exasperated that she is the only one to remember they have four different last names. "And however many kids we have, they have to share the same last name. Not different names based on bio parents." Especially when until the baby really starts to look like an actual human, neither Percy nor Jason know who's the bio dad. 

Piper is the first to speak. "Actually, it'd be Chase-Jackson-Grace, Wise Girl. My dad is still stupidly popular, I'd rather not have any of our kids hounded by mortal journalists." It's a good point. It'll be difficult enough with four parents, having a famous parent will make it even harder. "I can't wait to change my name."

"Aw, babe, wanna get married and change your name now?" Percy teases Piper, nudging her. Piper has made it perfectly clear that she isn't interested in marriage plans until she finishes her masters in psychology. That's maybe six months away. Piper, in return, kicks Percys shin. While he's distracted, she starts doodling on his paper.

Jason is frowning in thought. "That's still a mouthful, though. And I'm kind of with Pipes on this. I'd rather leave my name out of it, too. Too much bad history."

"It's settled then," Percy declares, from where he's wrestling with Piper over the crayons. "It'll be spawn Chase." The other three look at him. "What?" he asks. "Jackson is fucking cursed, I'm not cursing my baby. And Annabeth's the smartest out of all of us, maybe having her last name will rub off smartness or something."

"Seaweed Brain." Jason ruffles Percys hair playfully, before he reaches down to kiss Percy senseless. Kissing starts to lead to groping, and after a few minutes, Annabeth abandons her papers on the table to join her lovers.


	2. The Three Mommies Get Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks names are funny. Lets add babies and PJO.

Annabeth doesn't know why they even go to Starbucks anymore. The coffee is overpriced, for one, and she can make her own (she chooses to ignore the voice of Reyna reminding her that the one time Annabeth tried to make a frappuchino at home, the blender exploded). For another...they make you give a name. Which wouldn't be too bad, except the first time the seven (nine actually, but who's counting) met up at a Starbucks and the poor barista asked Leo who the coffee was for, his eyes lit up. And when Percy heard the barista call for a "Bad Boy Supreme," well, Percy obviously had to do one better. And then Jason had to get in on the action. And then Reyna decided it would be funny to order Jason a coffee by the name of "Brick." And then it just sort of exploded, until Annabeth was so tired of it all, she didn't want to see another Starbucks latte in a million years.

 

But shopping at the mall is sweaty and tired. It's even more exhausting when you're dragging along four children, a baby, and two men who act like children. When Piper suggests they stop at a Starbucks for a drink, Annabeth is ready to propose to Piper again. They get settled in a corner table and dump their bags down. Reyna complains about her heels and Piper teases her, "What would your centurians say if they saw you, big bad old Reyna defeated by a little mall crawl?" Percy has little Zoe on his chest in one of those baby carriers, and he keeps changing his mind about his order and shouting over to Nico, who is on line for the two of them. Annabeth can see Nicos ears reddening all the way over from here. Leo and Calypso go on line together, their two year old on Leos back, their ten year old standing next to them asking for everything until Leo gets her an almond chocolate milk. Since Annabeth has two children on her lap and Reynas feet hurt, Piper waits on line for them to get drinks. She remembers the water for the kids, and a cookie to split with Reyna, but she forgets their drinks.

"Really, Pipes?" Reyna asks Piper dryly. "Are you depriving your wives of coffee by accident, or are you still mad I took that coffee away from you yesterday? Will _said_ it wasn't good for the baby."

Judging by Pipers face, it's a bit of both, and she looks ready to burst, but Bella interrupts their conversation. "I can get your drinks!" she pipes up.

Not to be outdone, Hillary grabs her twins hand. "We'll both go," she corrects Bella, "Can we, Mami, can we?" She's addressing Reyna. That child is a born manipulator. Reyna is always soft on Hillary.

Sure enough, Reyna crumple. She hands Hillary a few bills. "Be careful," she says sternly, "Do you want me to write it down?" Hillary and Bella are about seven, and know enough reading for Reyna to give them a list. The two wait excitedly as Reyna carefully writes down for one mocha frappunchino with an extra shot of espresso, one large iced tea, and, she adds with a smirk at Piper, a large black coffee, extra hot. Bella and Hillary read the list carefully, then go off. The three women watch as the twins reach the register. They can't hear the conversation, but it seems fine, though it takes a bit longer than it probably should. Annabeth hopes they're not getting a giant hot chocolate instead of the order. They come back all smiles and give Reyna the change and a receipt. Reyna glances down at it, then frowns at them. "I don't believe you two asked for a drink?" 

"But it's not sugar, Mami!" Bella argues. Reyna hands the receipt to Annabeth, who's the best of the three of them at figuring out nutritional value. Annabeth goes over the receipt. 

"It's not a lot of sugar, baby," she says, "It still has some sugar in it."

"But the lady at the register said she won't add any, see?" Annabeth looks. One fruit smoothie, with the sugar-free syrup.

"That's still not entirely true, though. Bella, remember when we went over the chemicals in fruit? Fruit has natural sugars in it. They're not like corn syrup or artificial sweeteners, but you still shouldn't have too much. You two can share your drink, and we'll put the second one in the fridge when we get home and you can have it later, okay?"

"Okay." Bella is sulky, but Hillary, showing her Athena side, is willing to cede the argument. Just then the girls drinks are called, and they go up and get them. Annabeth relaxes. She closes her eyes and leans back.

"Got drinks here for a smart mommy, pretty mommy, and a purple mommy!" Annabeths eyes fly open at that. The coffee shop seems to be filled with laughing customers. From the giggling the twins are doing, clearly those are the drinks they ordered. Reyna, cool as a cucumber, goes up and gets the drinks. As soon as the coffee and tea hits the table, Piper grabs Reynas drink, takes three large swallows, clutches her throat in dramatics at the hot liquid, then turns to Annabeth with a flirtatious smile and goes, "So, you're smart Mommy?"

"Oh, shut up, pretty Mommy," Annabeth replies, and leans over to kiss Piper.


End file.
